Healing Souls
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: Ukitake X OC. Lemons are added in. Mature readers recommended. My OC Adelha Hise from squad four.


I wondered for the upteenth time why my Captain would summon me. It was early afternoon, and I had been studying at my meager desk full of books when Lieutenant Isane had come to knock at my door. She had told me I was to be brought to the Captain right away, and I had gone wide eyed at this as I put the bookmark in the page I was on. I had asked the Lieutenant, "Do you know what this is regarding by chance?" But Isane shook her head and told me to come along. I had been trying to keep calm the entire time, but now that I was standing before my Captain, I could feel myself get even more edgy. I knelt and bowed low before her, touching my head to the floor as I greeted her, "Captain Unohana, I am pleased to see you are as lovely as ever." She smiles at me, her face warming as she intones, "You are always so formal and polite, Fifth Seat Adelha. Please, make yourself comfortable, you aren't in trouble if that is what you were thinking." I sigh at this, "Well, that did cross my mind. But I couldn't think of what I may have done wrong, so I was afraid I was losing what mind I have left." Unohana laughs at this, "No, dear. You still have all of your faculties. I wanted to ask if you would be interested in a little pet project." I tilt my head at this, curiosity nagging at me. "A project, for me? Interesting, what would this project be?" She hands me a folder of notes and medical information. I open it and there in front is a photo of Captain Ukitake. I go stock still at this, my hormones kicking up a notch as she tells me, "I noticed you have quite a passion for curing disease and doing research on such. Since that's why you specifically requested that you join squad four." I look up at her, and she smiles at me, "I am aware on how far you have come in your healing and your kido. I want you to put it to use in treating Captain Ukitake." My eyebrows rise at this, looking back down to the notes and reading over them as I try to stay professional. "As I am aware that this would be a task you wouldn't hand out so casually, but I have to ask why you would ask me? Sure I've made progress in the year that I've been here since the academy, you appointing me a seat position is proof of this. But why would you come to me first?" Unohana looks mildly surprised as I continue, "No one in the barracks has said a word about a 'pet project' to me or in the rumor mill. So this must be the first time you've asked anyone or told of your plans. I am certain that you would assign this to someone who's up to the challenge, plus I'm quite aware you know about my little 'secret'." She opens her eyes a bit more at this, her smile taking on a more humorous note, "Ah, you found me out, then." I wave my hand in the air at this, "Hanataro told me he let it slip in your presence, to which I had to whap him over the head with my paperwork I had in my hands. I appreciate that you haven't tried to play matchmaker with me yet. But I have to wonder if that's the main reason behind this and not the alterior motive." Unohahan grins at this, "You see right through me don't you? Yes, I was hoping you'd get to know each other better with this. You keeping yourself so confined is not good for you, my dear. I worry over you constantly." I give a derisive snort, "Yes, I'm highly aware how ironic it is that I'm a medic when I have health issues. I also appreciate you keeping that under wraps for me. So, what's the game plan for this?" She gets a serious look on her face, "Lately, Captain Ukitake has been having attacks more frequently. They've gotten to be a daily occurence, if not every few hours. He's even passed out a few times." I frown at this, reading over the notes with care as she continues. "I told him he needs to rest more often, but he's just so stubborn. He doesn't want his squad to worry, and keps pushing himself to ensure they don't notice how bad it's getting. Therefore, I want you to shadow him until this issue is resolved to a more manageable level." I snap my head up at this, "As in, following him everywhere he goes and being on permanent standby? Oh, you are a shrewd one, my Captain!" She gets a mischevious grin at this, "I'll take that as a compliment, Adelha." I nod at this, going back to the notes as I ask, "I take it he doesn't know any of this yet, dropping me as a bomb into his lap he can't toss away before it blows?" She nods and I get a wicked grin, "I like it! It will challenge him to have his world tilted like this! I applaud your ingenuity, my Captain! Though I'm guessing I'll be just as crispy when this ignites. Ah well, it will be a good thing to get my own world upended like this. So then, shall we go inform him of our decision?" She nods and we stand up, the both of us smiling like foxes as we walk out of her office.

"You want to do what now?" Captain Ukitake looks absolutley flabbergasted at what Captain Unohana has announced, his eyes wide as he sits up in his futon. I note how pale he is, his hair hanging limp around his head and his eyes blood shot and dull. She smiles at him as I take a few steps forward. "I thought it would be prudent to have a caretaker for you, since you've been so under the weather lately. It won't be permanent, but I believe it's for the best. Captain Ukitake, my I introduce my Fifth Seat, Adelha Hise. She is my my golden girl, after obtaining her seat position just three months after graduating early from the academy. She will be the one attending you for the forseeable future." I get down on my knees and give him a formal bow, touching my head to the floor as I intone with warmth, "I am truly honored to meet you, Captain Ukitake. I am at your service for as long as I am needed, or as long as you wish for me to remain in your presence." He looks at me with genuine surprise, and I flush slightly under the direction of his gaze. He looks up again at Captain Unohana as she tells him, "Adelha is both polite and professional as she is witty and imaginative. Though she does tend to be overly formal when first introduced to others of higher staion. You'll have to tell her when she can get up, or she'll stay bowed down like that indefinitelly." Ukitake laughs at this, "I see. You may rise, Fifth Seat Adelha." I sit back up and tell him, "As you wish, Captain Ukitake." He laughs again, and my hormones shiver at the sound. "You were right, she is very polite. But just what is your intention in bringing her here to me like this? I can't believe you would assign her to me as a permanent babysitter or some such." Captain Unohana nods at this, "But that's exactly what I'm doing, Jushiro." All the humor leaves his face as she continues, "You've been pushing yourself past your limits for far too long. So if you aren't going to take care of yourself, I am going to insist someone is here to do so for you. Adelha will remain here, until your symptoms improve, or until Hell itself freezes over." He goes stock still at this as she continues, "As such, we will move her things into the spare room next to yours, so she may be available at all times. She will go with you to meetings and around the Seireitei also." I add in like she and I planned, "It will be of most benefit to everyone, since I am working at studying ailments and their remedies. Plus it will be much quieter here than in our barracks. I'm also told I make good ohagi as well as tea when I put my mind to it. Speaking of which, I should go and make us some, since this is a social call and it is my duty to serve." I get up off my knees to walk off and do just that, telling them as I head out the door, "I should make something with energy, maybe then Captain Ukitake won't look like he's half in the ground already. Then I'll do an exam of those notes in detail again, I'm quite certain I missed something or other."

I close the door as Captain Unohana sits in front of Captain Ukitake, who is about to fume at her. But she holds a hand up to stop him, "I'm aware how angry you'd be, but this is just as much for her as it is for you, Jushiro." He frowns at this to note her darkened tone, "And just what do you mean by that?" She locks her eyes with his, her tone deadly serious. "She needs a purpose to direct herself towards, to give her life meaning in what time she has left! She's has a heart condition, and she hasn't shown any improvement for six months!" He looks back to the door I just left out of, then back to her as he realizes what she means. "How long does she have, Retsu?" She scowls at this, "Even I don't know that, it could be decades, it could be days! But she lives her life like she's already dead! She makes friends with no one, she lives her life like a hermit shut in her room, and all she does is study! The only one who she has shown any interest in befreinding is you, and I am out of options on getting her to really live!" His eyes close at this, giving a sigh as he takes this in. Unohana practically begs him at this point, "Adelha is far to lovely a girl to live what life she has alone, Jushiro. I don't expect a miracle, but I want to at least give her the chance at making one good friend who will enrich her days. Besides, she is the best at healing I have seen, especially one that is fresh out of the academy. You need someone to watch out for you, and she needs someone to watch out for her. So please, don't aruge with me on this and just allow it!" He thinks on this for a moment, then looks at her, "Do we keep this between us then?" Unohana nods at this, "If she finds out that I told you, she'll never open up to you. It will be as professional as she can manage before finding a way to get out of this arrangement, if she even tries to do so. Her own life has no value to her, so she'd serve without any trace of warmth or life until she does finally pass." He nods at this, giving his consent without words. She lowers her head at this, "Thank you Jushiro. I will never be able to thank you enough for this." He places his hand over hers, "It is not too much to ask to allow ones under our charge happiness and contentment. I wouldn't dare refute such a chance, when it's clear you care for her deeply. I understand, you can count on me to keep this in confidence." She looks up to smile at him weakly, and then I choose to open the door to end their conversation. They both look at me as I bring in the tea and a plate of onigiri as I continue muttering to myself, "Should've known the kitchen is an unorganized mess! I'll have to go through all of that later. Apologies for the wait, hopefully my Captain has convinced you not to try wasting your energy arguing with her." Ukitake nods at this, "Indeed, she can be very persuasive when she wants to be." I laugh at this, "So true. In any event here is the tea, along with something to snack on. Let's begin then shall we?" I set the tray in front of them to bring out the medical notes, going over the history and the added notes with both of them present. I ask about his daily routine and how often the attacks happen and with what severity. I get as much detail as possible, then I sit in front of him and give him a basic examination. I bring out my notepad and scribble furiously as I mutter to myself, Captain Unohana explaining, "She has a process, best to let her think for a minute." I get up and keep writing, my thoughts firing through my head as I make measurements and notes. I walk back and forth to tap my foot to the floor on occasion, hopping on the other foot as I count out something in my head.

Both of them watch with mild amusement as I talk with myself at a rapid pace, "No that doesn't add right. Yes, no, maybe. Back up three steps (Hop three times) Now to add that again, yeah I missed a decimal. Then it should be... (scribbles some more to flip the page and continue writing) Yeah, that looks right. I'll have to get a few things for that, but it's doable. How much did I have anyways? (Hops five times) Yeah, then I'll need..." I realize what I'm doing and turn to face them. I whack myself with the notebook, "Aiyah! I did it again didn't I, Captain Unohana?" She laughs at this, "It's fine, dear. I enjoy watching you dance to your mathmatics, much like I enjoy your Tai Chi practice you have every morning." I smile at this, "It sure is more rewarding than my attempts in the Ikebana Club." She shakes her head at this, "You do just fine, dear. I'm happy to have one more dedicated member join us each month. Perhaps you might help Captain Ukitake properly trim the bonsai on the grounds with him." I look outside to the open yard at this, noting the bonsai trees and saying, "That would be quite a chore, but it would be a good excuse for fresh air and sunshine. In any event, I'll have to-" I'm then interrupted by Captian Ukitake as he starts coughing, very hard and without letting up. I drop my notebook and run to him, as i exclaim, "Hang on, I got this!" He falls forward and I catch him, his mouth leaking red as I tell him, "I've got you, hold tight to me." My arms wrap around him as he shakes, hugging him to me as I heal him. My spiritual power washes over him, it's distinct scent of roses taking to the air as Ukitake grips my shoulders. In less than a minute, his coughing subsides as his breathing settles, his frame leaning against me as I tell him, "Just go limp, Captain. The worst is over now. Good grief, you're even thinner than I thought! Your weight in the charts can't be accurate!" I scoot myself around to lay him against me, my hand at his neck as I look up at Unohana to say to her, "He's got to be twenty pounds lighter than what is in that file. Hand him one of those onigiri to eat before he blows away with the next gust of wind." He smiles at this, but I whap him on the head, which surprises both of them. "You are in big trouble! Letting yourself waste away like this, what would your squad think if they knew?! I'll have to adjust my measurements again for your proper weight, also! Which means more work on my end, so stop smiling like an innocent schoolboy!" He sighs at this, and Unohana hands him one of the onigiri as I count. She notes the look on my face as I take his pulse, and how I'm slightly flushed as a minute passes. I lay him gently back down to get up, muttering again as I adjust my calculations. I grab my notebook and tell them, "I'd better get the things I'll need from my room right away. I'd rather get this done as soon as possible, before he keels over. Hold the fort, my Captain. I'll be back in a short while." She calls out to me before I shut the door, "Don't forget what time it is yourself, Adelha." I look at her, and give a huff, "Right, practice what you preach. Thank you. I'll do that first then, I'm off." I close the door as she shakes her head, Ukitake finishing the onigiri to ask her, "What was that about?" She sighs, "I realized she hasn't taken her medication yet. Knowing her, she'd have completely forgotten in her focus on taking care of you. Which could prove to be fatal." She pinches the bridge of her nose at this, her concern evident as she says, "What am I to do with you two? You'd drive yourselves into the grave without realizing it if someone didn't bring you to heel." He flinches at this, "I take it she's in more danger than I am." Unohana nods at this, "Very much so, Jushiro. More than I would ever care to admit, what is worse than the emptiness of a life cut short before it has a chance to bloom with love and friendship?" He doesn't answer, the wind playing through the bonsai trees the only sound as they both stare at the door.

I move my things into the spare room adjoining Captain Ukitake's, and the days pass quickly as I adjust to my new routine. Though my presence at the next Captains meeting causes quite a stir, Captain Kurotsuchi openly yelling at me for my presence as I read his latest article of Medicine for the Brain in the Seireitei Communication Monthly. Captain Unohana openly scolds him for his behavior, her scorn evident as she berates him. This gets him to clam up rather quickly, but then Head Captain Yamamoto asks, "Is this truly needed? I did not think that you were taxing yourself this much, Captain Ukitake." He sighs at this, but nods all the same. "Unfortunate, but neccisary. I'm not to happy about needing the extra help, but-" He then starts to hack and cough again, and I automatically drop the magazine to put myself in front of him. His coughing shakes his entire frame, and I have to hold him up slightly as I work. Everyone watches wide eyed as I heal him, my power working through his system with precise control as the faint scent of roses takes to the air. In the span of several heartbeats, he grips my shoulders to stand upright again, his breathing even again as I reach into my pocket and hand him a green tablet. He takes it and I give him the canteen of water at my waist, keeping my other hand to his wrist as he drinks. Head Captain Yamamoto notes my professional demeanor as I walk over and bring a cushion for him, his kneeling down with a resolute, "Thank you, Adelha. I appreciate it." I bow to him with a genuine smile on my face, "It is my joy to serve, my lord." He smiles back at me, and I ask him, "Is there anything more I might do in service?" He shakes his head at this, "No. You can go back to reading if you like." I bow again and pick the magazine back up to find my page I was on. Captain Unohana raises her hand to extend to me, "Does this satisfy you enough to allow her continued presence, Captain Kurotsuchi?" He gives me a glare and then nods, "Yes, it would seem her ability is needed. But such control of her spiritual power is amazing, just where did you acquire her?" I find my place again as she says to him, "She graduated from the academy last year, and came straight to me to learn the ways of healing and medicine. I promoted her three months after she joined my squad, her talent is exceptional as is her power and control. I'd dare say she is a prodigy when it comes to her abilities of kido and use of spiritual power. She could very well become a Captain if she chose to aim for it, if given a few decades time." Unohana gives a slight flinch at this, but I don't even bat an eye at the last of her comment. I simply bow my head in respect to intone, "You honor me with your praise, my Captain. If it would benefit the Soul Society, I would gladly work to acheive such an honor. But I am content to tend to the medical plights and ailments in others, I would rather serve in this more than any other." Captain Komamura smiles at this, "She is very well spoken, Unohana. And so young to acheive so much." But then Kurotsuchi exclaims, "Wait a minute, she's the one that graduated from the first class after only a year of study?! She's the the one that blew through the entrance exam into the academy with a zanpakuto already in her possesion?! It was her?!" I bow at this, Captain Unohana answering, "Yes. She is the one." He openly expoldes at this, "So you finally deem to show your prized pet that you snatched from me! I had openly told you I wanted her in my squad, yet you undermined my every attempt to acquire her!" I stop reading at this, my eyes going wide as Unohana answers, "She made it clear what squad she wished to be in, as such I made certain her dream would be realized. Regardless of your attempts to change that." I do my best to act neutral and calm, but my mind is clammering at this news. I then choose to intone, "It would seem I was kept blissfully ignorant, but I have a question for Captain Kurotsuchi." Everyone looks at me as I ask him, "In this part of the article I'm reading, was this over a span of days or weeks that you conducted this experiment? The math seems to be off on my count, though mathmatics is not my strongest suit."

Kurotsuchi looks at me as I walk forward to show him, and I point at the calculations in the corner to indicate where I think it's off. He mutters at this, looking it over as I wait. Then he goes dead still, "You're right! The math is off! I told them to triple check this before printing it!" Then he looks at me and hands me a pen, "Unless you'd like to do the honors, sweet pet?" I give the pen a twirl at this, "Sure, though my thought process is entertaining to watch. Give me a minute... so if we start off with..." I walk back in forth in front of him, tapping my foot one moment to hop a few times the next. "Yes. No. Carry the point. Back it up. (hop, hop) There we go, now take that part and twist. (Tap, tap, tap) Right then, and if we work that sideways (hop five times) Yeah, that looks better, but just to be sure." I bounce on the balls of my feet as I double check my calculations, then I hand it to him and ask, "Does that look better?" He runs his fingers over my scribbles, then he looks me in the eyes. "I want you in my squad, sweet pet! What would it take to get you to transfer?" I smile at this, "I am humbled for the compliment you laced into such desire. But I am not leaving my squad for any reason, it is where I feel I belong. But thank you for your offer, Captain Kurotsuchi." I give him a bow, then take his hand to copy out the calculations on his palm. I walk back to have him say, "Why didn't you just rip the page out?" I answer, "Two reasons. I'm not done with the article. Plus, the one on the other page is the one I wanted to read the most." But then Captain Kyoraku asks me, "Wait a minute, isn't that the Rejection of the Twin Fishes novel?" I nod at this, "Yes. I've been waiting to read it for a while now. But first to finish this article, then for the fun one. Then the I Want To Apologize To You novel before my eyes cross from all this fine print." The meeting continues without incident, though a few of the Lieutenants keep giving me curious looks as I read. Once the meeting has concluded, I walk forward to help Captain Ukitake onto his feet, keeping his arm in mine to steady him. I tell him, "First thing we're doing when we get back is getting you to eat something. No arguements from you either." He sighs at this, "You are determined, Adelha. I'll give you that, but your right. It is past lunch after all. " I pause at this, noting the actual time. "Yeah, we'd better head back. I'll get you situated to make us a meal." Lieutenant Yachiru runs up to me to ask, "So when is the wedding?" I go stock still at this, as does Captain Ukitake. I look down at her, but I can't think of a response as she grins at us. But then Captain Kempachi tells her, "Enough, Yachiru. We're leaving." She runs off at this, but she gives a mischevious snicker as I mutter, "Remind me never to have kids. I'd likely strangle them if they turned out like her." Captain Kyoraku overhears me and laughs, tilting his hat to hide his eyes as he takes Ukitake's other arm. "Come on then, let's get you home before the both of you get hitched by the others." I bow to him, but he smiles at me and says, "Now now, no need to be formal since the meeting is over. Let's get your 'spouse' back to his 'love nest' shall we?" I go beat red at this, the both of them noting my tone, "I think I liked it better when she was teasing me." They both laugh, then we head out of the meeting hall with Captain Unohana watching us leave with a look of pleased triumph on her face.

The days soon bleed into weeks, to then span a full three months. I don't really even notice as I do my work, spending my time between shadowing Captain Ukitake or studying various medical books as he rests. But I begin to open up to him more and more, until we are calling each other by name without formality. I end up doing the same with Captain Kyoraku, as well as my own Captain Unohana. A few occasions crop up where Captain Kurotsuchi comes to the Ugendo to demand I join his squad, but I tell him I have no interest in shirking my given duty or abandoning my squad. He goes back to his own squad fuming, but it seems hes ready to give up on me after this recently failed attempt. I give a loud sigh as he leaves, bringing a hand over my face as Ukitake laughs, "He's so adamantly bull headed, isn't he?" My smile is strained as I note, "That's not a good thing, Jushiro. I was hoping he'd leave over an hour ago. Now to get to making that-" But then my world goes slightly fuzzy as I get lightheaded. My hands start to shake as I realize what's wrong. "No...! Oh no...! I left them... in my room...!" I get up on teetering legs as Ukitake goes wide eyed, but then my legs give out as my heart starts to stutter in my chest. He runs to me, placing his hands on my shoulders as I try to crawl my way to my room. "Adelha! What is it, what's wrong?!" My voice is strained as I struggle to breathe, "Need my medication... The cherry box... on my desk..." He gets up and runs into my room, my hands coming up to clutch at my chest as he grabs the box for me. He practically falls in front of me, opening the box as my nose starts to drip red onto the tatami floor. He uncorks one of the vials, bringing me into his arms as he puts the vial to my lips. "I have it, here Adelha." He keeps me upright as I drink it all before my air cuts out and I black out. His eyes go wide in terror as my own roll back to show only white, shouting at me, "Adelha? Adelha?! No! Don't you dare die on me! ADELHA! OPEN YOUR EYES! SAY SOMETHING! ADELHA!" He hears the running of feet pound up the hall, then the door is thrown open as Unohana and Kyoraku stand there. Unohana goes white at the sight. "No! How long has she been unconscious, Jushiro?!" He shakes his head as they both run in. "She just passed out seconds ago! Retsu, please help her!" She runs her hands over my frame, Kyoraku noting, "Is she even breathing?" Unohana nods at this. "Barely, just what would make her miss taking her medication for so long?!" But then she stills in realization. "Of course, Captain Kurotsuchi. He was trying to make her transfer to his squad again, wasn't he?" Ukitake nods to tell her, "He was here for two full hours, I should have made him leave! Retsu, is she going to be all right?!" Her hands press over my heart as she works, her eyes closed in concentration as Kyoraku takes his hat off. But after a few moments, my color returns as I take full breaths of air. Unohana gives a relieved sigh as my eyes slowly open, though my nose is still leaking as I give a groan. "Ugh... That was so dumb on multiple levels, my pride is going to be the death of me. Thank you, Unohana."

She gives a nod at this to say, "Your welcome, my dear. But your end will be mine also if you pull this stunt on me again." I give a slight nod at this, then I note who else is in attendance. "Yeah, I'm thinking explinations are in order for the rest of the class. I'm supposed to be dead already. If I hadn't gotten into the academy, I would be. Such a case of cardiac dysrhythmia like mine is fatal when left untreated. Basically, the electrical activity of my heart is very irregual. It used to be mild, but now without my daily dosage, I'd kick the bucket. Unless someone shocked my heart into a regular contracting rhythmn for my medicine to do it's work. So in actuality, I'm a lot worse off than even my own patient." I give a humorless laugh at this to say, "The word of the day is 'irony' since I'm sure if Kurotsuchi found out, he'd drop interest in me like a hot coal. Or be adamant at cutting me open to fix me, which scares me witless. I don't want that nut bar tinkering with my body for any reason, which would be the end result of joining that squad. No thank you, I'd rather keel over and let him do so when I'm a lab cadaver." I put my sleeve to my nose as it continues to drip, Kyoraku sighing rather loudly to ask me, "And you were going to tell us this, when?" I snort at him to exclaim, "Never. You'd have found out from Retsu after I was dead and gone. I don't want or need anyone to treat me like I'm already stretched out in my coffin cold and blue. There is no reason to fuss, everyone dies and there's no avoiding this fact. I'm not worth such bother, I'm ashamed you even had to save me." I can feel Ukitake start to tremble, and I whip my head up thinking he's having another episode. But my eyes go wide as I see he's actually crying, his entire frame shaking as he sobs to pull me into his arms. He about crushes me as he laments, "How could you possibly believe that?! Thinking yourself so expendable and without worth, it's ludicrous!" I feel my body flush all over as he continues, "You will always be worthwhile to us. Especially to me, so don't even believe in such falsehoods!" I close my eyes at this, bringing my arms up to hug him back. My own eyes start to water as I whisper, "Truly, am I of that importance to you, Jushiro?" He nods vehemently, his hand coming up to lace into my hair. "Always, Adelha. You are the most important person I have in my life." I choke at this, my frame shaking as I say, "As you are to me, Jushiro. But it doesn't change my fate in the slightest. This condition will be my end, unless someone works a miracle and figures out how to keep my heart working properly by other means." Kyoraku thinks for a second, then he asks a bewildering question. "Retsu, is there a way to fix this issue with an outward and controlable source, perhaps with help from Captain Kurotsuchi?" I freeze as she notes, "Maybe. If anyone could come up with something, he would know. Or maybe we could find a way to ask Kisuke Urahara for ideas, there are things in the world of the living we do not have here that might make all the difference."

I shout at them, "WHAT?! Back the train up already, have you all gone nuts?! I just told you I'm scared silly at the very idea of having Kurotsuchi fiddle with my insides, and you want to hand me over to him to do just that?! Not to mention you suggest we get help from an exiled criminal, have you three completely lost all sense of sanity?!" But Ukitake just hugs me closer. "No, we're just that determined. I'll contact Rukia to have her ask Urahara for his assistance. But first, Shunsui should get your futon to bring it out here to lay beside mine." I go so red I think smoke will come out of my ears. Kyoraku gets up to do so, his amusement evident as he teases me, "It's better than you sharing his for the moment. But I'm sure you two will get to that once you stop dancing around your attraction to each other." I give a squeak a mouse would be proud of, clapping both hands over my mouth as Ukitake goes just as red as me. "Wait a minute, what did you just say?" Unohana jumps in as Kyoraku grabs my futon for me, her amusement evident as she tells him, "Well it is true, you two are quite attached to each other." I start waving my hands for her to stop, but she ignores me and continues, "Oh come now, my dear. You've been in love with him since you first saw his picture in the Seireitei Communication Monthly while at the academy. You said you were going to tell him, but it's clear neither of you are willing to say anything about the mutual feelings you two have." I freeze mid wave as her words register. "What? Mutual feelings? Did you just say mutual, as in reciprocated, as in he feels the same way I do?!" She nods at this, and I whirl around to look at him, his own eyes as wide as mine. She chooses to get up at this, tugging Kyoraku with her out of the room as she says, "Now then, Shunsui and I are going to make a meal in the kitchen while you two get down to the more private workings of your courtship. Come along now, Shunsui." He chuckles at this, tilting his had to smile back at us as she tugs him out of the room. "Yes, it would be best to leave them for a bit. Just don't do anything too forward, we are coming back after all." The both of us flush at this, but once the door closes I give a muttered, "Scratch my arrhythmia, those two are far more deadly to my heart." Ukitake looks down at me as I give a dramatic sigh and go limp in his arms, my words humorous as I intone, "Mutual feelings, dare I hope they were telling the truth, or are you going to shout out 'I refute that!' like Sogyo does?" He smiles at me, the warmth in his eyes sending heat through me, "I was hoping to tell you later tonight, but every word is true. I find you to be a captivating and wonderful woman, Adelha. Dare I hope to ask you for something?" His hand laces down to rest at my heart, my own hands coming over his as he asks me the one thing I never believed I would hear. "Adelha, would you willingly give to me your love, along with your heart?"

Tears stream out of my eyes as I nod at this, "Jushiro..." I start to choke as my heart drums against his fingertips, but my joy is apparent. "Yes! I have always been yours for the asking. Yes, I will gladly do so. For whatever time I have left, I will happily give you all the love I have, along with my heart." His hand takes mine to press it to his own heart, his elation shining in his eyes as he tells me, "Then I shall give the same to you, for as long as I am able to love you in turn." I tremble as he pulls me to him, his lips finding mine as our chests meet for our hearts to touch. I bury my hands into his hair, his own pressing me to him as I open my mouth for him. He deepens our kiss at my invitation, his taste like sunshine to my soul. His sigh breathes into my mouth as I intentionally inhale, aching to have his essence fill my very lungs. His eyes open to look into mine, mischeif twinkling in their brown depths as he tells me, "Now that I have your heart, I am going to insist it stays beating for as long as possible. You are mine now Adelha, and I fully intend to keep you." My laugh rings over the air in joy, putting my head to his shoulder at this. "By all means, now I have a reason to stick around for longer than I planned. But if it's all the same to you, can we ask Urahara for help first? I really don't want Captain Kurotsuchi to get his hands on me, his is a different breed of sanity that I'd rather not have fiddling with my ticking parts." Ukitake laughs at this to say to me, "It's fine by me. Besides, your heart is mine now, so no one other than me should handle it. Granted, Unohana is better at keeping you working, but I intend to keep you happy and content." He then lifts me up to bring me to my futon, making me squack as I tell him, "Stop! I'm above your weight limit! Stop right this-" But he kisses me to silence my protests, making me squeak again as I go red all over. He lays me down with care, even taking his haori off to lay it over me. I sigh at this to grumble out, "The last thing I wanted was to have you know about this, but I see now that was highly stupid of me. Speaking of stupid, did we remember to get that paperwork in like we were supposed to?" He laughs and tells me, "Yes, it's on your desk. Or it was before I knocked everything over in my haste to get your box of medicine. But we can turn that in tomorrow, right now I'm more worried about you." I give another sigh at this, "I figured as much. You'll probably spend all day watching over me when I'm the one supposed to be doing so for you. Hiroaki will have my head for this." Ukitake gets a confused look on his face, "Who is Hiroaki?" I point to the zanpakuto I have in my room and tell him, "That's Hiroaki. Though the full name he told me is Mamoru no Hiroaki." Ukitake goes wide eyed and starts to sputter out, "What?! That means- Are you saying-" But I cut him off at this, "Yeah. I have my bankai already. Granted, I'm not going to broadcast that all over. Not even Retsu knows, you're the only one I've told."

I then note that my zanpakuto is glowing slightly, and I say, "Uh oh. He's wanting a conversation. You mind getting him for me?" Ukitake nods and fetches my zanpakuto, picking it up with care as he brings it to me to place it in my waiting hands. I unsheathe the blade and twinkling lights dance along its surface, his voice making me smile as he scolds me in my head. "You know better than to get your hopes up like this, just what are you thinking?" I hold the blade up and say out loud, "Let's not have a one way conversation, please?" I focus and chant out my release to manifest my zanpakuto spirit, calling out with warmth, "Gleam in radiant abundance, Mamoru no Hiroaki." My blade shines bright light at this, then before us stands a winged angel in robes of silken glory with armor befitting a shrine keeper. Ukitake jumps back as my zanpakuto takes on full solidity, his wings brushing the floor as he kneels in respect before Ukitake. "Captain Ukitake, I hope you are doing well?" He nods at this, then Hiroaki turns to look down on me. His tone is saddened as he takes in the look on my face. "My witty and reckless girl, you will drive yourself to sorrow on this given path. You would be tempted to hope, after all this time?" I nod at this to say to him, "What good is instilling hope in others if I have none for myself? We both know that to be true, and I'm certain it's a much better path than just succumbing to the black like we planned. I would think you'd be happy at the prospect of not kicking the bucket along with me. Or is it the fact that you'll now have to compete for my attention with Jushiro?" His laugh echoes over the room, making me laugh along with him as he looks down on me. "Far from it, Adelha. I have always wanted you to be happy and find love, I am more than pleased it is with the one you have loved for so long. Though I will be most upset if he chooses to ruin your joy and crush this hope you have been given." Hiroaki then takes his great staff and points it at Ukitake in warning. "Heed my words, you break her heart, I'll break you in turn! Are we clear?!" Ukitake nods. "I would never hurt her in that manner. You have my solemn word." Hiroaki nods at this, fingering one of the kodachi at his waist as he says, "Good! I refuse to give my wielder to anyone who won't love her properly! You'd better, or I'll have to have a very involved 'conversation' with you!" Hiroaki then kneels down to lace me into his free arm, hugging me tight as he says to me, "Be sure you take good care of him now that you've caught him, Adelha. Or I will have the same 'conversation' with you, my darling girl." I snicker at this, "Just who do you think you're talking to?! I pride myself at taking excellent care of my charges! I should tar you to go along with your feathers! But I'll do that later, I'm too tired to chase you around. Now if it's all the same to you two, I'd like to pass out now." Hiroaki nods at this, and I sigh and go completely limp in his embrace. He notes my nose is still leaking red as he lays me back down, telling Ukitake before he fades, "You might want to tend to that blood she's still dripping before she ruins her futon and your haori." Ukitake looks down to note that he's right, running to my room and grabbing up a box of tissues off my desk to bring it to my side. He laces his arm under me to hold me, dabbing at the red that's leaking from my nose before holding the tissue to my nose. After a few minutes, the trickle of red stops, and he gives a sigh to toss the tissues into the trash bin next to the tissue box. But then his movements come to a halt as he gazes on my sleeping face, captivated by the sight of me. He slowly traces a finger into my hair, winding a strand of my fire streaked locks around it as he gazes at me. His sigh is long as he smiles at me. "At last, you are mine, my clever fox. I will enjoy making mischief with you. I promise you, I won't let your light fade away. I will find a way to keep you with me. Even if I must break all the laws within the Soul Society to do so. I will ensure that your life will be blessed with fruitful abundance. I swear it, my clever fox. You will live a long and joyous life, with me to cherish you and enrich your future. I will not accept any other outcome for you." He leans down to kiss the top of my head, then he gently picks up my zanpakuto to sheathe it and lay it next to me. It glows slightly as he does so, but then it goes dormant as he looks to the door as Kyoraku and Unohana return with trays of food and drink. His smile is set with determination as he says, "Well then, lets make a plan of attack on how to keep her alive long enough for me to enjoy her. Any good ideas?"

\- End of part 1 -

When next I wake, the stars are shining down as the moon hangs in the canopy amongst them. I'm also not alone in the futon, with Ukitake using my chest for a pillow as his hand rests on my chest. I blink a few times as I note that we've been like this for quite a while, the kink in my back apparent from not moving for an extended period. But I find I don't wish to move for any reason, his warmth surrounding me as my heart rate picks up a notch. I bring my one free hand to lace into his hair, the white strands like silk as they run through my fingers. I remember when I first saw his picture in the Seireitei Communications Monthly, my fingers instunctually twitching as I'd found myself wanting to lace them through his ponytail to undo the tie. My smile alights my face as I run my hand through his hair as I've wanted for so very long. A few tears trek down my face as I hold the strands of silvered hue to my face, taking a full breath to inhale. I swear to myself I will cherish this scent that laces through my lungs, my heart finally finding what is known as joy. I'm only half surprised when Ukitake asks me, "I take it you're feeling better?" I smile and whipser to him, "I have never felt this good in my entire life, Jushiro. Did my tugging on your hair wake you?" He gives a naughty snicker at this, making me frown slightly as he tells me, "I've been awake far longer than you have, actually." I blush slightly as I say, "So you let me think you were blissfully unaware as I've been toying with your hair like this? Sneaky." His laugh shakes his entire frame, his hand running over my middle in a playful gesture. "Well, considering I did the same thing myself before drifting off, not to mention this enjoyable half hour I've been laying here." I give a long sigh to tease him, "I take it I'm more comfortable than the pillows?" His grin is aparent in his voice. "Very much so, but it was more for the sound of your heartbeat than anything. I've never realized how beautiful and precious your heart really is to me, until you went limp in my arms and I feared it's pace had been silenced." My eyes go wide as he continues, "I could lay here forever Adelha, listening to your life course through this finely sculpted frame you have. This drumming in my ears is the most wonderous piece of you I cherish. You have no idea how blessed I am in that your heart is now mine." Ukitake lifts his head up to place a lingering kiss to my front, the folds of my kimono tugged away from my skin with his hand at my middle. The moment his lips press to my sternum, my body alights like kindling. I give a ragged gasp of air as I tremble, my hands lacing into his hair at the back of his head as I breathe, "OH! Jushiro, I-" His lips trace over my chest in light kisses like butterflies, my air hitching as I instinctually bare my front to him. His laugh is full of sinful mirth, his one hand sneaking into the front to run his fingertips over my middle before slowly delving down. I want more than anything to have him here and now, but I cry out, "AH! JUSHIRO! WAIT!" He halts as I pant and tremble, his eyes looking up to meet my gaze as I huff out, "I'm sorry! I'd honestly love to let you continue, but-" My air hitches again as my nose leaks red, his frown evident as I shiver. "Adelha? Are you all right?" I shake my head as I choke out, "No! I can't get this excited so fast, my heart isn't able to take this kind of blissful stress!"

Ukitake's head comes to rest on my chest again, his eyes going wide as my heart begins to stutter and skip to his hearing. He throws the blanket over us off as he curses, rushing into my room to grab my medicine and bring the box back. He lifts me up slightly to have me drink, my hand holding the bottle shaking as he fumes at himself, "How could I be such a fool! Here I promised you I'd care for your well being, yet I lose my head and nearly give you heart failure instead! Just what is wrong with me?!" I give a slight laugh at this to say to him, "Due note, such shenanigans wouldn't be an issue if I hadn't been enjoying that so profusely. Take me nearly blowing a gasket under your attentions as the compliment it is, Jushiro." He laughs along with me at this. "True enough, though the harm in doing such is inexcuseable to me. Especially since I have no other recourse to fix such a mistake without playing fetch." He gives a sad sigh of defeat, but then I get an idea. "You want me to teach you the kido Retsu used on me earlier to fix that imposed problem?" Ukitake blinks a few times as I lay in his arms, then he nods. "Very much so. I'd rather not sit here without any means of really helping you, if and when it becomes neccisary." I take his hands and put my palms to his, my power washing over our hands as I then bring our palms apart. Electricity sparks between our skin like a lightning storm as I begin the lesson. "Then let's start now. Most of the time when I have an episode, it's because the electrical signals in my heart have gone haywire. Minor attacks mean that my heart is beating either too fast or too slow, and I end up just fainting or I get out of breath. Major attacks mean that instead of the lower chambers of my heart actually contracting, they simply quiver and effective pumping of blood flow practically stops. The best way to fix this is through resetting the electrical signals in my heart, whether through my medication or from a direct electrical current. This kido is able to give a constant current or an immediate discharge, resetting the signals to restore my heart rhythmn. What Retsu was doing before consisted of her controlling the rate with a constant therapudic current, in essence she took over the pace my heart should set naturally until my medication kicked in. The other is for when my medication is absent, applying an electric shock to my heart, which resets the cells and permits a normal beat to take over. I still need to get my medication to have it stay that way, but it keeps me going to get to that step. In short, this kido acts like a replacement pacemaker until my own goes back to normal." Ukitake dares not even blink as he gazes into my eyes, his fear and worry evident in their depths. I then see tears creep into their corners, lacing down his face as my own eyes go wide. "Jushiro?" His words are full of sorrow as he whispers, "I cannot imagine what pains this causes you, Adelha. Yet you never carry your medication on you in case you need it, aren't you even scared for yourself?" I give a long sigh at this and I say, "I didn't have a reason to be scared for myself, at least until you came along and swept me off my feet earlier today. But now that I'm yours and you are now mine in turn, I will be adamant at staying with you. Hence why we're doing this, now lets get down to the studying."

For the next few hours, I teach him how to use this specific kido, until I decide to put him to the test. His hands rest over my heart, it's beat kissing his palms as I tell him, "Now for your final exam, do what Retsu did earlier for me. Use the kido and take the reins of the pace under your fingers." He gives a mild flinch to say, "Isn't this a bit risky? I could-" I cut him off. "Jushiro, as long as you let your fear hinder you, I'm as good as lost. You promised me you'd safeguard this heart I have, now put action to those words." I lace my hands over his, my smile warm as I tell him, "I have faith in you. I trust you completely. I love you more than enough to give you full control. Set the pace to which my heart shall beat, hold my very life in your keeping." Ukitake presses his forehead to mine, his fingers gripping tight to the front of my kimono as he takes a shakey breath. "Way to put me on the spot, Adelha. But if you really have that much faith in me, then who am I not to oblidged the woman I love." His lips drift to my head to place a quick kiss before he starts, then his spiritual power washes over my chest and into my heart. My heart responds instantly, the chambers skipping once to then pump under his delegated control. I shiver and give a breathless sigh as my entire body sings a high note, our eyes meeting as I give him a wide grin. "See? You got it in one try. You worry too much." His smile is a mix of relief and sadness as he tells me, "I wish you didn't need to teach me this. I'd rather your heart be healthy and strong on it's own." I give a slight laugh at this to tell him in turn, "Yeah, like I enjoy the fact you tend to hack up a lung along with copious amounts of red. Welcome to my clubhouse, Jushiro." His power ebbs away and my heart skips once in response, then my own body takes over again as my nose leaks a slight bit of red. I bring a hand up to note this, muttering, "Crap. I get really sick of going through tissues to cork this dripping faucet." Ukitake laughs to hand me a tissue, hugging me close to his own heart as he laces his free hand in my hair. "In any event, I was able to get ahold of Rukia earlier. She went straight to work to find something, and we may have a viable solution." I nod as I plug my nose with the tissue. "How many people did she have to talk this over with?" Ukitake curls my hair in his fingers as he tell me, "Ichigo and Kon were listening in, and they went and spoke with his father Isshin." I frown at this to ask him, "Ichigo's dad runs a medical clinic right?" Ukitake nods in confirmation as he tells me, "Hence why they went to speak with him, and he came up with a very simplified solution. Though they did check in with Kisuke to get a second opinion. But they both said this was a very successful idea, it's quite a common procedure in the world of the living." I look up and he continues, "Apparently, they have a small battery-powered electrical impulse generator that patients at risk of these kinds of heart failure can have implanted to regulate heart function. The device is programmed to detect cardiac arrhythmia and correct it by delivering a brief electrical impulse to the heart. It's called a... wait a moment, it was a really long word... implantable cardioverter-defibrillator I think." My eyes go wide at this to say, "Wait a minute, so it's like a pacemaker, but with a combination of a cardioverter and a defibrillator into one implantable unit? That's genius! Why didn't I think of that, it's perfect!"

Ukitake chuckles at my amazement. "I had a feeling you'd know more about such than I was able to grasp." I smile at him as I bring my hand up to tug on strands of his hair. "I'm sure they were tossing medical jargon all over the place, which sounds like a foreign language even to me most days. Don't get too frustrated, Jushiro. Did they come up with anything else?" Ukitake frowns and closes his eyes. "They mentioned they might be able to find out the leading cause of your arrythmia. But for that you would have to get an electrocardiogram or some such, if not some kind of exploratory surgery. Which would require a trip to the world of the living, or a more closer jaunt to the Department of Research and Development." I jerk at this. "In other words, letting the nut bar tinker with me instead of Urahara. I don't want that guy getting his hands on me! He's sadstict and creepy, I don't want to be a bug under his microscope for any reason!" Ukitake presses my head to his heart, his fingers slightly cool to my own temperature. "It will be fine, Adelha. I'm sure that we can work things out, and I'll be with you every step of the way." I snuggle my head to his chest, the sound of his heart strong and even to my hearing. "Mmm... I'm glad for that. Really I am. Did you tell Head Captain Yamamoto, or was Retsu the one to inform him?" Ukitake hugs me all the closer. "Retsu went to him along with Shunsui, and they both were rather surprised that he already knew." I go wide eyed at this. "What? Oh boy. I should have figured he'd know, considering he is the Head Captain." Ukitake laces his free hand to my neck, his fingertips brushing over my skin in a feather light touch that makes me shiver. "He was quite relaxed about this, since he also knew about our mutual attraction. Retsu and Shunsui told me we've been given permission to go the world of the living to converse with anyone there to help you. In short, Head Captain Yamamoto has given us a free pass in finding a way to save you. We'll be leaving for the world of the living as soon as you wish." I go stock still, not even daring to breathe. "It's really that simple?! I've gone to waking up this morning with little hope I'll make it to see another full year to my life extended for centuries?! Color my mind blown all to pieces! Guess I'll get more time to pursue some interests after all!" Ukitake asks me, "Hmm, like what per say?" I place a kiss to his front over where the apex of his heart rests, and he jerks as if I electrocuted him. "You mostly, Jushiro."

His heart starts pounding as I lace my hands over his sides under his kimono, the rhythmn hard and fast as my fingertips lightly kiss over the plains of his back and waist. Numerous scars are over his frame, but I smile as his air hitches. "But Adelha, you said that-" I delve my hands down past his waistline to feather over his hips, and he gasps as I tell him, "I can't get worked up to fast. That doesn't mean I can't get you all excited. And I'm sure if we're very careful and go slow, I won't blow a gasket. But first to get you conviced we should do such." I press my lips to his collarbone, and he jerks as he cries out. "AH! Adelha!" I nip his neck over his pulse and he shivers to then crush me to his frame, the both of us falling into the futon with the pillows spread around us and the blanket bunched up beneath our weight. The first thing to be stripped off are my hakama, followed quickly by my kimono and underthings. I kneel in front of him in nothing but my smile as he takes in the sight of my front. His hands trace over bare skin, going very slowly as I shiver under his touch. His kiss is like the finest tea, hot and rich as he slowly feathers his fingertips over my back. His mouth slowly traces a path down my neck, my entire frame shivering as he kisses and breathes over my skin. Then he undoes his own clothes, the both of us touching with skin on skin contact. We are very careful with the other, he making sure I don't get excited too quickly as I ensure his breathing is even. I lower myself and claim him, his heat rigid inside my tightness as I give a strangled, "AH! Oh that hurts!" He raises and eyebrow at me, then his smile is full of mirth. "I take it you've never done this before." I shake my head as he just gets harder inside me, his grin evident as he traces a hand up my front, making me shiver. His mouth does a very sinful quirk, then he leans forward to take one long lick over my breast, my eyes going wide as his lips claim the hardening bud. "OH! Jushiro!" I buck into his hips, making both of us tremble as he goes futher into my tightness. His other hand encircles my free breast, cupping the mound to knead gently as his tongue does sinful things to the other. I bury my hands into his hair as I shift my hips into his again, making him hiss in air through his teeth. He gives a very long growl as I continue to move, his length filling me even more as I shift on top of him. His other hand pushes my front into his lips, his mouth doing blessedly wonderous things with both his teeth and his tongue as I continue to move. His hand on my front practically crushes my breast when I shift in one particular movement, his shout barked over my flesh as he shakes from the sensation. I grin and shift that way again, his response instant as he cries out with his mouth full. I keep going in the motion, our panting getting harder as he growls and shakes all over along with me. Until he gives a very loud shout and bites down on me, his climax filling me with his salt as he comes and goes rigid under me. His hand at my breast delves down to press his fingers into my core, and I gasp as his touch circles and rubs over my most sensetive flesh. I go wide eyed as I come shortly after him, pleasure unlike any other roaring through me as I writhe and jerk against him, then both of us falling to the futon in each others embrace.

His head rests over my heart as I go slightly limp, trembling all over as he laughs, "I believe it's safe to say we enjoyed that." I nod and press his head to my heart. "Definitely, though if my heart doesn't stop racing I may need my medication again. But that was the most glorious experience I have ever enjoyed. Color me very content." His kiss to the pumping in my chest makes me shiver. "Good. But you're right, and the cherry box is getting low on it's contents." I give a long sigh to grumble out, "Yay, that means Retsu and I have to make more. That'll take all day, when I wanted us to head out for the world of the living first thing in the morning." Ukitake stills next to me. "You wanted to go that soon?" I kiss the top of his head. "Yes, I'm not waiting to get my life together for any reason. It's time I started taking charge instead of coasting along. Especially when I have you coming with me for the voyage." I give a slight cough as I continue, "I don't want to waste any of this chance I have with you, Jushiro. Now that I have you, I will not sit idly by a moment longer. I need to do more than just exist, I want to openly live and thrive, with you here with me." I give a few more coughs, then Ukitake hugs me as hard as I think he possibly can, his hold cutting off my air as I yelp, "Ack! Careful, you're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for!" His hold lightens. "Sorry. I was just so elated to hear you say that. Yes, we'll go to the world of the living by noon time. But I'm thinking you may need a bit more help right now." I give a few more coughs as his hand reaches up to rest over my heart, the other resting at my back directly opposite. His spiritual power washes over my chest, and I give a gasp as his kido laces through my heart. The rapid pounding lessens after I take a few full breaths, his control very precise as the kido works through me. Once a minute has passed, his spritual power fades, though his touch stays over my heart as I thank him. "Much better, now I can breathe again. And you thought you wouldn't get the hang of that. You don't give yourself enough credit." I kiss him as he tickles my side with his other hand, my giggle being drowned in his mouth. Then I'm up and walking off to the kitchen. "Time for food I'm thinking. You go wash up, I'll make us some donburi like I was planning on doing earlier. Gyūdon, tendon, or some other variant?" Ukitake smiles at me, "Oyakodon sounds good to me." I laugh at this. "Of course you'd pick the parent and child type donburi. Sure, sounds fine to me too. I'll be back shortly." But then he asks, "Aren't you going to throw any clothes on?" I snicker hard and tell him, "No, why would I take away your viewing pleasure of my back when you got to explore my front?" His laugh is apparent as I walk off, his gaze never leaving my rump as he grins. "I'll have to take care of that next time around." Then he's on his feet and getting cleaned up, only to follow me with his kimono loosely tied and his haori in his arm. "Last thing you need is to catch something, and prehaps I might explore more while we cook."

I'm not too surprised that Rukia is waiting for us at the shop Urahara runs when we arrive in the world of thr living, but I am at the other three with her. I know one as the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai from squad five, but the other doesn't look familiar to me. Ukitake does seem to know him and is actually pleased to see him, "I was hoping you would be here, Isshin. It's good to see you." I look again and realize that it's Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki. I give them all a low bow as Ukitake places a hand on my shoulder. "May I introduce Adelha Hise, fifth seat of squad four." Rukia walks up and gives me the same respectful bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Adelha." I intone, "Likewise. I have heard good things of you, Rukia." Renji gives me the same bow, his smile spread wide over his face as he teases me, "Who'd have figured someone so skilled with healing would be in such a mess." Rukia slaps him over the head, but I laugh, "The irony was not lost on me, believe me." I give Ichigo a bow, but he instead holds out a hand and we shake instead. But Isshin forgoes any formalities and picks me up to about crush me as he laughs, "It's about time someone caught you, Jushiro! I'm glad she's so pretty, you deserve a woman who's a looker!" I give a squeak as he tightens his hold. "Thanks! Air please!" He laughs as he let's me go, and I about fall on my rump. Thankfully, Ichigo catches my arm to keep me from falling over. We are then interrupted with the sound of the front door to the shop banging open. "Well! I didn't expect you all to come this soon!" I look around and see a blonde man with a wide brimmed hat and a fan in front of his face. He motions for us all to come in, and I wonder out loud, "Just what are we getting into, exactly?" Ukitake laces a hand in mine, squeezing my fingers in encouragement. We end up sitting in a wide room with a table and tea waiting, where we all sit and make formal introductions. I hand Urahara my full medical file right off the bat, going over in detail all the information I have as he looks it over with care along with Isshin. I then hand them one of my vials of medicine, giving them the ingredients and mixtures of it in detail. Then Urahara asks me, "And what of your zanpakuto?" I finger the blade in question. "Wait, what? You want that information as well?" He nods and I give a long sigh, "Lovely... this doesn't leave this shop. Is this clear to all those present?" I glare at Renji to emphasize my point and they all nod. I look back to Urahara, "You want the verbal or the full visual?" Urahara points us downstairs at this, so we all head down to the training hall underneath his shop.

I start to mutter as they all line up, then I unsheathe my blade. "Again, anyone tells anoybody about this, I'll kill them." Twinkling lights dance off the blade as I intone, "First the shikai. Gleam, Hiroaki." My sword shines bright and changes, a great staff replacing the blade as a spare set of kodachi settle at my waist. I tell them, "The great staff is for healing and offensive kido, the twin kodachi are for both offensive and defensive kido along with physical attacks. All my abilities have to do with and take the form of light, whether it be a barrier, a healing glimmer or shield over my target, or piercing blades and projectiles." Urahara circles me as he takes this in. "Impressive. Though I'm guessing you use the great staff most of the time." I nod but then I tell him, "Back up or you'll lose your geta." He takes a few steps and opens his mouth to ask me a question, but my next move makes it clear. "Now for the bankai." Everyone save for Ukitake goes bug eyed as my spiritual power washes over my entire frame, the scent of roses apparent as I intone, "Gleam in radiant abundance, Mamoru no Hiroaki." My frame is lost in bright and glittering lights, then it condenses into angels wings and armor befitting a shrine maiden. The great staff and kodachi have taken on a more elegant and regal appearance, the bells along my waist jingling as I lift off the ground to hover in the air. Renji gives a squacked, "You gotta be kidding me?! You know bankai?! Why aren't you a Lieutenant or higher seat yet?!" I give a cough as I tell him, "Having bankai and being able to use it for extended periods are two completely different things. I can keep this up for about thirty minutes, less so if I have to use any powerful abilities. But just being in bankai can be taxing on me, the spiritual pressure I give off is enough to send my heart skipping. I have no idea why, but it gets really bad if I push it." Isshin walks up and puts his fingers into my neck as I start to huff, his frown deepening. "She's right. Her heart rate is really elevated, and it's skipping every five or six paces. This is not good." I deactivate my bankai and half collapse in front of Isshin, who catches my weight as I pant, "Probably should have taken my medication before that little show. Damn, I still have to make more later. No rest for the wicked is there?" Urahara leans down and takes my wrist, his eyes hidden by his hat as I pant in front of them. Ukitake kneels down next to me and laces his arms around my waist, having me lean into him as I give a cough and note the taste of iron. "Jushiro, the kido may be needed. But give them a minute, it's better they glean what they can."

I give a shiver as Ukitake holds me, looking up to Urahara as Isshin growls out, "True enough, but this can't be comfortable for you. What are you thinking this might be, Kisuke?" He doesn't answer as he counts, then says, "It's most likely genetic, and it's clearly the electrical signals and not the musculature. But what are you thinking, I know that look and it means you have an idea." Isshin gives a sigh to say to him, "We'd need to do a specific genetic test and an electrocardiogram to be posetive, but I'm thinking Brugada syndrome." I flinch. "That sounds pleasant. Reasonings behind this, sensei?" He looks down at me to note, "Besides the fact it's the major cause of sudden cardiac death that I looked up?" Ukitake jerks at this and I tell him, "I'm not dead yet, Jushiro. Continue." Isshin nods to tell us, "Brugada syndrome is shown to be associated with mutations in the gene that encodes for the sodium ion channel in the cell membranes, in this particular case the membranes of the heart." I go wide eyed at this to ask in clarification, "So it's a defect of the coding for the cellular processing itself? That would explain why I couldn't find anything with the idea it was the actual channels. Sheesh. If it was that simple, I'm going to kick myself for my ineptitude!" I give another loud cough as my nose leaks red, Urahara telling Ukitake, "Get her medication out, I'm thinking that's enough torture for her." But I tell them, "Isshin should get it, Jushiro should do the other thing." Ukitake nods to lay me down flat, his hands coming over my heart as he uses the kido. Ichigo looks down at me and notes, "I'm guessing you taught him this trick?" I nod slightly as Isshin uncorks one of my vials. Urahara opens his fan and watches with interest, "I'm guessing Unohana came up with this one, very intriguing. But I'm guessing the treatment method is the same as what we were figuring earlier. Right Isshin?" Isshin nods as he helps me drink, "Yeah. Though there's not a real cure for the cause of it, the treatment lies in termination of the arrhythmia. Hence the use of an implantable cardioverter-defibrillator, which continuously monitors the heart rhythm and will shock the heart back to regular rhythmn automatically. But we should do the tests first, you have the equipment for that here?" Urahara snickers at this. "Of course, even though I am but a simple shop keeper. I have everything set up for the electrocardigram already, the genetic testing may take a bit though." I give a grateful sigh to say, "Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. Since I am adamant about not ending up on a dissection table with Captain Kurotsuchi wielding the scalpel. No thank you to that nightmare, that guy is a fruitcake of extra nutty variation that I don't want anywhere near me. It's bad enough he wants me in his squad, but if he finds out about this before we fix it, I will end up being kidnapped most likely to have him do so for his own whims."

Everyone laughs at this, Renji noting, "It didn't help that you corrected that calculation in the monthly for him. Why'd you do that and get his full attention, anyways?" I shrug to say to him, "I really wanted to try the recipe, but the measurements weren't right for the listed dosage. So I wanted to be certain it was the mathmatics before I used it." Rukia gets a knowing look to say for those present, "It wasn't for yourself was it?" I flush as Ukitake looks down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, that's why the tablets changed?" I go completely flush at thi., "Sue me, it works much better than the original. You've had more energy since I did switch the mixture." He blinks a few times to say, "I thought it was the company I've been keeping." I give a squeak as Isshin and Urahara look down at me, then they both laugh. I grumble as Ichigo asks, "What's so funny?" Urahara shakes my wrist that he still has his fingers to. "Her heart skipped a beat with that." This gets the others to laugh as I growl out, "Har har, very funny. Pick on the defenseless chick. Where'd I put Hiroaki, I have an overwhelming desire to shoot some concentrated kido at a few people." Renji snickers at this. "Like that would matter when you're lying there unable to move." I prove my point and point a finger in his driection, and Renji gets pinned into place with Rikujōkōrō without my having to look or say a single word. He goes as wide eyed as the others, and I intone lightly, "Want me to continue, smartass?" Rukia snickers to say for him, "I'm thinking no. You've proven your point, Adelha. But perhaps we should leave him like this for a bit?" Renji glares at her, her naughty grin apparent as Ichigo snickers, "Glad he gets to have you and not me. You two are meant for each other." Rukia gives a smile a cherub would be proud of as I laugh. "So that's why Renji is here. I heard through the rumor mill you were dating Ichigo, Rukia. Course there's a ton of rumors going around that pair one person with another all the time." I snap my fingers to release Renji from the Rikujōkōrō, and he flexes his frame to relieve the kinks. Ukitake smiles as he finishes using his own kido on me, the sensation of his power leaving an absence I didn't expect. But I fix that when he helps me up, stealing a kiss when he gets close enough. Ukitake gives a light laugh as I smile, "Such a playful fox I have in you, Adelha." I laugh at this, Isshin noting, "I'm guessing that nickname is for her personality along with her hair?" I nod at this, "Yep. Although I used to have it wrapped in a bandanna during the academy. Even after I graduated, I kept the bandanna on. It wasn't until Hanataro accidentally tripped me and the bandanna came off during the fall that anyone saw my hair in full. Everyone in the squad was adamant I not hide my hair any longer, so Hanataro and the others snuck into my room the next night and stole them all. They did return them later, but by then I didn't really care. Now I just use them to tie my hair back when I do my Tai Chi every morning." Urahara laces his free hand through my curling locks. "Well then, you ready to get poked and prodded by two total strangers, Adelha?" I snicker at him, "I trust you two a lot more than the devil we all know with the facepaint, and that isn't changing anytime soon."

Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo head on out to deal with a Hollow appearance, leaving me with the more senior members of our group. I stick the nodes on myself, Urahara snickering at the fact that I told them either one of them doing it was a no go. Soon enough, the nodes are on and I flounce back onto the table with a flourish, my hair spreading out in curling waves as I grumble, "I'm guessing the poking will be with those syringes of whatever crap we need for this?" Isshin nods as they get the machine set up. "How else are we going to know for certain to actually diagnose what this is?" I give a huff. "Right, sorry. I'm just getting tired, feel free to sew my mouth shut if you need to." Urahara laughs at this. "I'm sure we don't need to do that. But I'm guessing your lover isn't happy about waiting outside." I give a laugh of my own to say, "Like he'd be any more comfortable in here while we get this set up? But if it's all the same, I'm going to try passing out now." Isshin nods at this, then I close my eyes as they turn the ECG on. Isshin opens the door to tell Ukitake he can come in, whose already halfway through the door when Isshin opens it. "Why isn't she awake? What did you-" I give a sigh to note, "I am awake, Jushiro. I just wanted to try and sleep, we did stay up rather late having me teach you that kido." Ukitake relaxes considerably as he takes one of my hands. "That we did, among other things. Remind me to have you tell me what you put in the oyakodon last night." I smile as I drift off, Isshin snickering as he teases Ukitake, "About time you got a good romp with a lovely lady, but to do so last night instead of waiting? Shame on you, Jushiro." Ukitake frowns at him. "I know, I know. But it was her idea, she actually started it. And we were careful, since she's more worried about me than herself." Urahara sighs at this. "I thought you were doing better now that Adelha has been shadowing you?" Ukitake nods. "I am actually, more so than even I expected, but she still puts my health first over her own. It's vexing to say the least, and probably how Unohana and the rest of you felt when I kept overdoing things." Isshin nods at this, then get's a naughty look on his face as he asks, "How did Adelha take you and Retsu being former-" Ukitake cuts him off. "She doesn't know! And I'd rather keep it that way, thank you! Besides, that was a very long time ago and Retsu is the one that dropped Adelha in my lap in the first place! So don't either one of you go there!" Urahara grins at this to say, "Okay, okay. We won't say a word. But Kyoraku might not be so considerate." Ukitake goes white as a sheet. "If he hasn't already... Oh my word... That would explain why she was so mad at me when Shunsui stopped over when I was asleep last week. She kept giving me this piercing look for days, it made me want to throw myself at her feet and beg for forgiveness, even though I had no idea what I did wrong." Isshin smirks. "Oh boy, that had to have been fun. But if it was something big, she'd have let you know, you wouldn't have to guess what you were going to hang for. Masaki was like that, too. How long should we record her regular heart rate before we try that first injection?"

Urahara thinks for a moment, "Let's wait for an hour or so. Then we'll do the first one." Ukitake glares at them. "What are you two going to do?" Urahara opens his fan again to tell him, "We're giving her a set of injections to test our theory. That way we get the appearance of ECG abnormalities to check and see if they match the Brugada syndrome patterns. Though the ECG readings can fluctuate over time, depending on the administration of antiarrhythmic drugs and other factors. So we're going to do this carefully, and take a few hours or more if we need to in order to be certain. I already have the genetic test running, and that should be ready in three hours at the earliest, or by tomorrow evening at the latest. We aren't going to hurt her, relax already." Ukitake tenses, his hand in mine tightening slightly as he looks down at me. "How am I supposed to relax, especially when I can't do anything to help her?" Urahara pats his shoulder with his free hand. "You already helped, you got her here so we can treat this, didn't you? You used that kido to help earlier, am I right? Heck, isn't the fact that you two are together helping in itself?" Ukitake nods, but his gaze never leaves my face. "It isn't enough, Kisuke. I should be able to make everything better, she's mine to safeguard and I should be able to do such." Isshin rolls his eyes to note, "Like she doesn't feel the same way about you? How many times do you think she mixes your tablets and wishes it was a cure all to instantly make you completely healthy?" Ukitake sighs at this as he nods. "Probably every time she makes them. You're right, all I can do is my best for her." The other two nod in agreement, Isshin giving Ukitake an encouraging smile. They spend the next hour making light conversation as the ECG records. Then Isshin walks over and carefully gives me the first injection, Ukitake gripping my hand tight as they wait for the drug to take effect. The reaction takes moments, but the ECG shows a significant change. Urahara notes the wavelength and looks to Isshin, who double checks. "Which injection was that, Isshin?" Isshin tells him, "It was the ajmaline, since it brings out typical findings of Brugada syndrome when administered for this test. The other one is the flecainide, though we may not need to use it with these readings we're already getting. Honestly, I'd rather not use it if we don't have to, since flecainide usage carries some risk." Ukitake glares at them, but Urahara gives a sigh to tell him, "I know, and we won't use it unless we really need to. Actually, we probably shouldn't use it at all. Since that medication she has may be some off shoot of quinidine and mixing those may increase the flecainide levels." Isshin nods, looking down at the readings with a careful eye. "Yeah, that would be a very bad idea mixing those. But this looks exactly like the documentation I was reading earlier. Not as severe, but it's the same." Urahara picks up the notes Isshin left on the far table, leafing through them to find the one he wants. "Let's double check the actual notes. No, nope, not this page, did you take it out of the- wait. Here it is, all the way in the back. Let's see now..." He brings the page back over, all three of them looking to compare. Urahara snaps his fan shut to say, "We may have a winner. But let's do this recording for a bit longer. I want to be absolutely certain."


End file.
